<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you miss the mark by CrystallizedInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082882">if you miss the mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac'>CrystallizedInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Poly, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, No Sex, Other, Other: See Story Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts because Satan gifts you a knife and you have a very poor brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you miss the mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title comes from the song <b>bone</b> by <b>so below</b>.</p><p>before you get into it:<br/>- dub-con tag is there because mc and mammon do not hold a conversation about boundaries or even doing this in the first place. mc doesn't ask for consent, but mammon at no point makes any attempt at stopping them or say "no". and no, just because mammon is a masochist and has implied that he wouldn't mind if mc used the knife on him, doesn't mean that that's enough consent for whatever happens here.<br/>- everyone watches because of course they do.<br/>- please heed the tags, this is self-indulgent as fuck and not very serious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here."</p><p>Satan throws the small box at you and you catch it before it can collide with your chest. Belphegor who's claimed half of your body on the couch as a pillow let's out a displeased sound at your shifting. You stare at the box curiously, aware of the way Mammon's eyes flicker up from his D.D.D briefly to look at Satan, and then you.</p><p>"What is it?" You ask, shooting the blonde a look. Had it been any of the other brothers, you would've expected something like "it's a gift", but you already know that — it isn't the first time one of the brothers has bought you a gift. At first it was a bit uncomfortable, being showered in attention by a group of <em>very</em> attractive men, but then Leviathan had oh so casually given you one of his Ruri-chan hoodies one day and it was almost like a damn broke open in the house.</p><p>You're not sure if there's an unspoken agreement from the brothers, but so far they've all taken to giving you something every other week and demanded that you open it right then and there. Unlike Asmodeus and Belphegor, the others aren't as open to admitting that the reason they want you to open up the gifts in the presence of others isn't because they want to see your face when you find out what it is — although, it <em>does</em> play a role — but because they thrive off of the little competition that they have going on.</p><p><em>Who can make the human happier.</em> Like with all things in the House of Lamentation, you've simply learned to roll with it — it keeps the brothers happy, and the fighting to a lesser extent.</p><p>Satan sits down on an opposite chair next to Mammon, facing you, Beel and Belphegor, cuddled up on the couch. With Leviathan right next to the three of you, the only sound in the living room is that of the crackling fire on the fireplace, Leviathan's mobile game, Asmodeus' low humming as he paints his nails on the table next to Lucifer whose going over some paperwork — although to be fair, he <em>had</em> been here before anyone else, and thus the moment you had stepped into the living room he had given you a very pointed look because where you went, the others followed — and Mammon's tapping on the phone.</p><p>The whole family had been present save for Satan, and you can't help but think that his timing must've been on purpose. Satan is the only one who has given you gifts in the privacy of his bedroom, not caring for the competition aspect of the whole thing. </p><p>It seems, he's decided to shake it up today.</p><p>"Open it." Satan nods with his head, and without needing to be told twice, you do so.</p><p>You feel Beelzebub let out an interested hum from your side, and even Belphegor sits up properly trying to get a look at the box. Even without looking up, you know that Asmodeus, Leviathan, Mammon and Lucifer are also looking at you.</p><p>Inside the box sits a pocket knife. It's not anything glamorous really, it's in a color you want to call black but would honestly do it a disservice seeing how <em>dark</em> it is. Even the blade, in drop-point fashion, matches the color of the tang. When you run your hands through the tang and the blade, you feel something ingrained on it, but the language is unknown to you. You glance up at Satan, when you hold the knife up in the air. It's fairly small, and doesn't weight a lot, but it looks expensive, and it looks like it could hurt. </p><p>"A knife?" That's Mammon's voice, and he lets out a bark of laughter. "That's the best you could do?"</p><p>"It does seem rather pointless," Lucifer agrees, "MC doesn't need weapons for self-defense, they have us."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> pretty," Asmodeus pipes up, "why a knife though?"</p><p>Leviathan scoffs, attention going back to his game. "Boring."</p><p>"It's dumb, I'll tell ya that. 'Course, nothin' that any of you can get MC will compare to anythin' <em>The</em> Great Mammon gives them." </p><p>"If I'd known getting you a knife would make you this happy, I would've done it first." It's Belphegor's voice that snaps you out of it. There's a look of annoyance in his face, but something like <em>curiosity</em> in his purple eyes. Like he's found something new about you and is kicking himself for not having figured it out himself.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You ask, trying your best to maintain the eye contact with the younger sibling. He unwinds himself from you, and leans closer. You instinctively lean back, only to come into contact with Beelzebub's chest. </p><p>"You're smiling." </p><p>Oh.</p><p>You hadn't noticed.</p><p>Now that he does mention it however — bringing a hand up to your face, you realize that you <em>are</em> smiling. Not even one of your usual tight-lipped smiles, but one full of teeth. You feel yourself blush, slightly embarrassed, but <em>nothing</em> can take away from the fluttering in your stomach. The way you can feel your heart beat faster. <em>Can they hear it? They probably can. </em></p><p>"It's small," Beelzebub points out, and even without looking back you can hear the frown on his face. "You can't slice food with it."</p><p>"It's not for slicing food." You say slowly, playing around with the weight of it. It fits against your palm perfectly, and when you run your thumb along the sharp edge you can't help but wince as it cuts with no problem across your skin. You watch as small beads of blood begin to gather, and then run down your finger. </p><p>Setting the knife inside it's box, you close it and place it on your lap. You look up to find Satan's green eyes boring into you. He has one arm on the armrest of the chair, using his hand to support his face. There's a pleased look on his face that looks too damn good on him. "I'll presume you're pleased with your gift?"</p><p>You're aware of the silence that has fallen on the living room, of the way everyone seems to watching you for your response. Next to you, Belphegor's breathing seems to have gone deeper, <em>heavier</em> and even Beelzebub with his arms wrapped around you seems to have gone awfully stiff. </p><p>You bring your hand up to your mouth, and very deliberately lick the trail of blood from your palm all the way to your thumb before popping it in your mouth. Unsurprisingly, there's the taste of iron in your mouth, and a slight tremor runs down your back. You're not sure what you look like right now to the brothers, but there's giddiness in your body and you're absolutely delighted — and maybe just the tiniest bit aroused. </p><p>Just <em>thinking</em> about getting to use it is enough to have you swallowing your own spit, trying to control your breath. The brother's are extremely attuned to their senses, and any change in the air will definitely not go unnoticed. Although, you wouldn't be opposed to anything if any of them proposed it, after-all it wouldn't be the first time. </p><p>The question however is; who will you try it out on first?</p><p>The thumb comes out with a wet <em>pop, </em>you shoot Satan a grin. "Very."</p><p>There's a beat of silence where the two of you just keep staring at each other, and the brothers have yet to say anything. Satan opens his mouth to speak and —</p><p>"LMAO—" Leviathan's voice sounds delighted, like his birthday has come early. You flicker your gaze towards him, a bit surprised when you see his tail waving around like an excited puppy. There's a faint blush on his face that doesn't seem to be bothering him, if the way he's gripping his phone and looking at you and then the box in your lap is anything to go by. "This is just like my favorite manga—"</p><p>Mammon throws a pillow at Leviathan.</p><p>"Shut up." He grumbles, and to your surprise Leviathan actually does. He seems very intent on going back to looking at you.</p><p>"Why are you all looking at me like that?" You can feel the heat creeping up your neck, and you find yourself hiding yourself back into Beelzebub's chest. His arms around you squeeze softly, and then Belphegor takes a hold of your arm, and then your hand. His fingers trace the path you had licked earlier, and then his thumb presses into your thumb. He clicks his tongue when he notices that the cut wasn't deep enough to continue bleeding.</p><p>"Why wouldn't we?" Mammon asks, and when you look at him you find him carefully avoiding your gaze. His ears are red. "You're always doing something fuckin' weird, we probably got a defective human."</p><p>"I wouldn't call it defective," Lucifer says. The paperwork, it seems, has been discarded for the moment. There's a hint of amusement in his face as he regards you. "Surprising? Yes."</p><p>"You kinky little devil," Asmodeus coos, "you could've said something from the very beginning, darling."</p><p>You shift on your spot. "I mean..."</p><p>"Asmo's right." Beelzebub comments, and your eyes widen slightly. "No secrets, remember?"</p><p>And god damn it.</p><p>You shoot Satan a glare, he seems to be truly enjoying your mortification. "You could've given it to me in private, you ass."</p><p>"Where would the fun in that be, then?" He crosses one leg over the other. "You would chicken out before bringing it up. Now they all know."</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement, except for Mammon, who chooses this exact moment to prove that his mind plays out a lot like a certain blue internet browser. </p><p>"Know what?" You look at him, surprised at the fact that he <em>genuinely</em> looks lost.</p><p>It's in this exact moment that you've made up your mind.</p><p>You wiggle yourself out of the twin's grasp, taking the knife out of the box and head towards Mammon. You give him no warning before you're sitting down on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs and very pointedly grinding down a little on his crotch. Mammon let's out a choked-up noise, and his eyes widen. There's a second where he doesn't know what to do with his hands, but he ends up awkwardly placing them on your hips.</p><p>"What the hell?!" His voice is higher now, clearly panicking at your bold actions. A part of you feels <em>pleased</em> — you're not usually on a dominant position with the brothers, you know how to compromise, and you in fact like it that way. But Mammon has a certain something to him that makes you want to be a bit meaner to him, not in the same way his brothers are, of course. </p><p>"That I'd like to carve you," You say, and then because you've always been better at showing rather than speaking, you trail the dull side of the blade against Mammon's cheeks. Placing one hand on his chest, you push him further back into the chair. A small smile tugs at the corner of your lips when you can feel the stutter in Mammon's breathing, the way his heart rate increases. You make sure to not lose eye-contact with him as you trail the knife down the side of his face and downwards towards his chin. "That I'd like to see you bleed," you say, and then, as if contemplating, "just a little bit."</p><p>You tilt his head back with the sharp end of the knife. There's a brief second where you smell something like sulfur, quickly gone, before you can feel Mammon's chest against the palm of your hand. You break eye contact with him and glance down, delighted to see the way his chest expands with each heavy breath he takes. You dig your nails into his chest,and even though you know they're not doing shit to him, the promise of what's to come and what you <em>want</em> to do still has Mammon's hips stuttering upwards.</p><p>When you look up you find him blushing, demon form bared to you and —<em>There. </em>Bitten lip trying to hold in the noises, bright eyes hazy in clear lust but still hinting at something like nervousness. It makes you feel excited, and you grip the knife tighter. Your breathing matches Mammon's heavier one. </p><p>"That's messed up," he says, no real conviction behind his words. His breathing comes out shaky, and the palms on your hips tighten. </p><p>"Mammon," you sigh, loving the way his adam's apple bobs as he swallows when you trail the sharp end of the knife down his neck. You're delighted to see that a faint, thin line of red wakens behind your path. <em>It's sharp enough to hurt demons,</em> and the thought makes you feel light-headed — almost. "You'd look so <em>pretty</em> though."</p><p>"I—" Mammon cuts himself off with a low moan, something that borders on a shaky growl almost, when you tap the knife against his sternum. He's lightly sweating, and you're very tempted to lick his chest but — there's more important things, now that you're here. </p><p>"C'mon, let me just —" You make a shallow cut across one of the white marking on his body, and when he trembles underneath you, you begin to slowly trace the pattern down. Blood begins to slowly swell up on his skin. You pull the knife away, and Mammon whines. "You're so good."</p><p>Another shaky breath, a hiss of pain out of his mouth when you trace the line you've cut on his chest with a finger from the same hand you're holding the knife with. It's not safe by any means, and you could end up possibly hurting him again but it's too tempting — not spreading Mammon's blood across the expanse of dark-skin he's presented to you. </p><p>"It looks good," you lick your lips. "You look so good, I just want to—"</p><p>Mammon mutters something too low for you to hear, and the grip on your hips tightens even further. His breathing is different, coming in shorter huffs of breath, but nonetheless still deep. You bring a finger up to your mouth, lick it clean, and then you do the same thing with the knife. </p><p><em>Weird</em>, you can't help but think. Demon blood doesn't taste like human's do... but it isn't unpleasant either. </p><p>Mammon says your name, and you turn your attention to him. The one hand that's stayed consistent on his chest, you push more, even though you know he can't back further into the seat. The pressure is enough to have Mammon canting his hips upwards and — <em>oh.</em></p><p>He's hard.</p><p>"<em>Mammon</em>," you say, sounding very much out of breath as you grind back against his erection. "Holy shit, let me—"</p><p>You don't let Mammon finish his answer, you're not even sure if he was going to give you one. You make another slash again his chest, this time smaller, and then a consecutive one right above his left pec, going deeper still in this one. Mammon let's out a grunt, and his whole body goes taut when you push it even deeper. </p><p>You have to lick your lips a couple of time, trying to figure out what you're going to do now because... because — knowing that you're allowed to get away with <em>this</em>, having one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom under your control and letting you carve him, like he's your property. It's hot. It's so fucking hot.</p><p>You feel like you're going to faint.</p><p>You <em>really</em> want to carve your name on his skin now.</p><p>And then, a whistle, low. You jump a little on Mammon's lap, too concentrated on the two of you you've forgotten you're not the only two in the living room. The knife slips from your grasp, and you feel your heart give out for a second when you think you might have ended up stabbing Mammon by accident, even though you know that's not possible from the angle. It slides down his body, stops where your body meets his on his lap. </p><p>You twist your whole body to look behind you where Asmodeus' gaze on you seems predatory. You don't have to look to know that the brothers are all sporting their demon forms, not when Asmodeus' eyes glow in obvious lust. </p><p>"Well then, seems Satan dearest has raised the bar." </p><p>The knife in your hand glints when you raise it up to look at it eye-level. </p><p>You smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short and sweet, and no smut because that's all i'm doing nowadays and i get tired of it. as always not beta read, i don't even know <i>what</i> i wrote but this was so much fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>